Touchdown
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Klaus is the guy that everyone wants to know with his dashing looks and charisma. Caroline is the sweetheart of Michigan State and she happens to be harboring a crush on the football player and when he asks her out, she accepts without much thought. What she doesn't expect to learn is that he set his sights on her with the sole intent of winning a competition. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know, I know... I have a bunch of unfinished fics, but this idea just wouldn't leave my head! I got this idea from an episode of Switched at Birth that I watched.

I was going to make this a one-shot, but it's too good of a fic idea to not continue, so it'll be a short story :)

Touchdown

Summary: Klaus Mikaelson is the guy that everyone wants to know with his dashing good looks and charismatic personality. Caroline Forbes is the sweetheart of Michigan State University and she happens to be harboring somewhat of a crush on the football player and when he asks her out, she accepts without much thought. What she doesn't expect to learn is that he set his sights on her with the sole intent of winning a competition. What will she do?

There is sort of a trigger warning, but I don't know what to put it down as, so please be aware as you get to the bottom!

I would like to thank Celeena for being my beta and I would like to thank Ashley for making me a cover. I would also like to thank Lia for giving me the title idea!

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline Forbes was sitting on the bleachers with her chemistry textbook in hand. She had a chemistry exam coming up soon and she knew that she had to pass it with a good grade if she wanted her final grade to be an A.

It was a beautiful day out and she had her earphones in her ears. A classic melody was currently on replay and she hummed along as she read the information in the textbook.

The sound of the guys on the football team cheering for one another brought her out of her relaxed state.

Her eyes snapped towards the football field and she could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Caroline's eyes wandered to Klaus Mikaelson and she shook her head because she had to focus on the studying that she was trying to get done. The blonde knew that it would probably be best to study at the four story library that her University had, but the weather was beginning to get nice and she found that she was able to concentrate more with the birds chirping and the sun shining its light on her.

She stole a glance before she focused her attention on the textbook again. The blonde couldn't be thinking about some guy that would never notice her because she had to think of her future. Caroline huffed in irritation because she couldn't focus on the words that she was trying to read. She thought that maybe if she got another glimpse of the guy that everyone wanted, she'd be able to focus.

Her eyes traveled to the football field and she put her cheek in her hand as she watched him with curiosity in her eyes.

She was so lost in her thought that she almost jumped five feet in the air when they made eye contact. It was a far distance away considering that he was all the way on the football field and she was all the way at the top of the bleachers, but she could feel his eyes burning into hers before he shook his head and turned away from her.

Sighing, the blonde decided that it would be best if she just went to the library. She made enough of a fool of herself when a guy that didn't know she existed shook his head and looked away.

* * *

Klaus was on the football field with his teammates and they were running some drills because they had a big game the next week.

He ran his fingers over his dirty blonde hair and he shook his body because he had to warm up before they got to the tackling part of the drills.

"Yo, Mikaelson!" Damon Salvatore shouted as he made his way towards his Frat Brother.

"Salvatore! What's going on, man?" Klaus questioned as he gave his raven-haired friend a fist pound.

"The brothers and I came up with our next shindig." He replied as a smirk crept onto his lips.

Damon Salvatore was the bad boy of Michigan State and all the girls knew it, but they went his way anyway. Damon Salvatore was both a bad boy and a player. Most of the girls were crazy about him and he changed them as frequently as he did his v-necks.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" The football player asked him as they walked off of the field and onto the tracks.

"It's good." He chuckled as a sadistic smirk formed on his lips. "We're having a meeting in two hours. We're going to discuss the whole thing at the house and then we'll set up a date. This shindig is going to be the shindig of the fucking century!"

"Alright, awesome. It's about damn time we threw a bash after the hectic winter we had to suffer through." Klaus retorted as he beamed at his friend.

"You're preaching to the choir, brother." Damon nodded as he punched him in the arm before he left the football field.

Once Klaus was finished with practice, he made his way back to the fraternity. When he was inside, he heard his brothers gathering in the living room area. The fraternity had twenty members in it and he quickly joined them.

"What's this shindig that Salvatore has in mind?" The Brit asked his frat brothers and waited for a response.

"We're throwing a bit of a competition." Marcel Gerard replied and the guys bumped fists and nodded in approval.

Stefan Salvatore was the only one they wasn't interested in this grand plan that his older brother had because he thought that it was inhumane and beyond disgusting. Stefan was Damon's younger brother and he had light brown hair and forest green eyes. He was more of the broody type though.

"Carry on," Klaus urged. "You have my undivided attention." He added as he rubbed his palms together and licked his full lips in anticipation.

He had a mischievous glint in his blue-gray eyes and a smirk formed on his face as he waited for them to fill him in on the details.

Klaus was usually always busy with football practice which gave him very little time to actually plan anything for the frat that he was in.

"Well, we are going to be competing against one another and whoever wins is going to get a grand total of one thousand dollars." Enzo told him. Enzo was of average height and he was on the soccer team. He had dark eyes and dark hair and a strong jaw.

"Free money? Why the bloody hell not?" He smirked.

"Now ask what the competition is, Klaus." Marcel urged as he rubbed his own palms together. Marcel was tall and he was fit. He had tanned skin and dark eyes. He had a smile that made most girls swoon and he knew it.

"What's the competition, fellas?"

"Who can score the ugliest date." Damon answered as an evil smirk crept onto his lips.

"Interesting..." Klaus began.

"So, are you in or are you going to join my darling baby brother on the sidelines?" The raven-haired bad boy questioned.

"Of course I'm joining in. And I already know who I'm going to ask." He told his frat brothers as he nodded and a smile graced his lips.

"And there is the big brother that I know and love." Kol finally spoke up as his chocolate brown eyes lit up with mischief.

"Fantastic." Damon told them before he stood up.

"You're all dicks." They heard Stefan say.

"Don't we all know it?" Klaus said to him as the memory of the girl on the bleachers flashed through his mind.

* * *

The next day approached quickly and Klaus set out to search for the girl that he saw on the bleachers. She was ugly enough with her big glasses and pale face. He was sure that she would jump at his invitation to accompany him to a 'party' because, well he was him…

As he made his way to his next class, he spotted her leaning against a tree with a textbook in hand.

She didn't have much of a fashion sense either, he realized.

Caroline felt eyes on her and she quickly looked up. Her eyes locked with the football player's and she could feel the blush creeping onto her pale cheeks. She didn't understand why he was looking over at her so intently and she decided that it was probably a mistake.

She quickly shook her head and looked down at the textbook that she was studying from.

Shortly after, a shadow fell over her, blocking her light, and she swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. After her incident with a guy back home, she completely changed and she couldn't seem to have a normal conversation with a guy that she found attractive because of it all.

Klaus cleared his throat and Caroline swallowed one more time before she looked up at him.

"Ca- can I help you?" The blonde stammered as she fixed her glasses and bit down on her bottom lip nervously.

"Actually yes, you can help me." He told her as he sat down beside her and graced her with one of his signature smiles.

"Oh? With what?" Caroline questioned as she urged herself to relax.

"I want to ask you out." He told her as he internally high-fived himself. He knew that he would come out the victor of the whole shindig that was going to take place and he couldn't wait to spend the cash on a couple of girls that he actually found attractive.

"I- I beg your pardon?"

"I want to get to know you more." He shrugged.

"But why?" Caroline asked, still not believing that the girl that all the girls wanted was conversing with her.

"Why not?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! Are you really going to reject me?" Klaus questioned as he pouted in her direction.

"No." She sighed because she knew that this was probably going to be her first and last time at having a chance with him.

"Fantastic! The party is this Saturday and I think that you'll enjoy it." He smiled. "I sure will!" He added in as he subtly smirked.

"Okay. Great," she smiled. "Where should I meet you?"

"I actually can't come and pick you up because I'm a part of the party as a whole, but do you think that you can find yourself to the fraternity by yourself?"

"Uh, yeah… Sure." She smiled. "What fraternity is this exactly?"

Klaus told her what the fraternity was called and the two soon went their separate ways. Klaus had her number down and as he made his way to his next class he couldn't help but want to dance right out in the open. He was running low on cash and so he believed that he would win the competition that his frat brothers were hosting.

After Klaus was out of sight, Caroline immediately grabbed all of her belongings and made a dash towards her dorm. She had to tell Katherine because she was practically jumping for joy even though she was sure that she looked like an idiot.

Once she was in her dorm room, she spotted Katherine applying some liquid eyeliner and she squealed. Katherine jumped in her seat, smearing her eyeliner across her face.

"What the fuck, Care!?" Katherine cried out as she turned to her best friend and roommate with a black eye.

"He asked me out!" The blonde cried out as she dropped her textbook and jumped on her bed.

The curly-haired brunette was watching her with confusion in her doe brown eyes and she grabbed a cloth of makeup remover before she dabbed it on her eye.

Once the eyeliner was gone, she walked over to Caroline's bed and pulled her down by the hand. Caroline plopped down at the bed and the whole time she had a huge smile on her face.

"Who asked you out?" Katherine questioned, her interest piqued.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" She squealed aloud as she clapped her hands together and looked up at the ceiling with excitement in her bright blue eyes.

"As in the football player that every girl wants, but can't have because of how picky he is?" She questioned as she eyed her best friend with curiosity in her eyes.

"Mhm," Caroline nodded as she tried to get her heartbeat back to its normal rate.

"Uh… How did he ask you out?" Katherine asked her because she felt like something shady was going on.

She knew Niklaus Mikaelson because she was dating his older brother, Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah was an English Professor and since the two were basically a teacher and student, they kept their relationship on the down low.

"I was studying when he came over to me. At first I was confused because why would someone like him even want to be seen with someone like me, you know?"

"Caroline, you're beautiful." Katherine reminded her as she furrowed her eyebrows in the blonde's direction.

"Sure I am, but you know… He's more beautiful in all his accent and charming glory." She shrugged.

"Caroline, I really am happy for you, but are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" The blonde wondered as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because last time you got involved with a bad boy, you got your heart broken so bad that you changed your entire look."

"Kat…" Caroline started.

"I'm serious! Back in highschool you were the most beautiful girl, but after Tyler did what he did to you, you changed. You got rid of your contacts and began to wear glasses and you were like the prima donna of Mystic Falls High School, but after everything, you started dressing like an old woman. I don't want you to get your heart broken again."

"Katherine… I tried so hard to forget what happened in Mystic Falls. Why are you bringing it up again?" Caroline asked her as she looked down at her hands sadly.

"I don't want to bring it up, but he embarrassed you so badly that you couldn't even go to school for a month. You're way too good of a person to have to experience that again and you were so strong when others would just give up. You kept smiling and you eventually returned to yourself."

"Katherine… Tyler may have told me some sweet words and I believed him, but at the end of the day he got charged and everything went away. I am trying to block those memories out for crying out loud! Let me do that."

"Okay… I'm sorry." The curly-haired brunette sighed sadly. "On a lighter note, when's your date with him?"

"It's actually a party at his fraternity." The blonde clarified as a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Ah… Of course it is…" She sighed as she remembered that the Salvatore's were in that same fraternity.

"I think that it'll be fun." Caroline told her as a small smile graced her lips.

"I'm sure it will be. Maybe we'll be dating two brothers." Katherine shrugged.

"Maybe," Caroline giggled as the brunette wrapped her arm around her best friend.

* * *

There you have it! I hope that it was okay and you guys liked this first chapter :) In the next chapter, shit goes down so stick around!

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with chapter 2! I was blown away by the response and I am really glad you all liked it because this idea is just really that awesome in my opinion :)

I would like to thank Jane and Lia for being awesome betas and for helping me make this chapter better!

Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus walked into the house with a shit-eating smirk on his lips and he spotted Stefan in the kitchen, making homemade pasta and marinara sauce.

"What's the occasion?" Klaus questioned as he eyed the younger Salvatore, curiosity in his blue-gray eyes.

"It's my best friend's birthday tomorrow and since she isn't the greatest cook, I decided to make something."

"Are you sure that this is for your best friend? I don't even know who she is."

"Good," Stefan shrugged because he knew that he didn't want Caroline to get involved with Klaus of all people.

Klaus Mikaelson looked like an innocent angel on the outside, but on the inside he was the devil himself with his sadistic ways and careless attitude.

"Oh, come on now, Salvatore..." Klaus groaned, irritated.

"Klaus... I really have to get these noodles done, so it would be awesome if you just left me to my own devices." Stefan told him as he looked down at the dough, spreading it, then rolling it again

"Aren't you going to ask me if I found a date for the shindig your brother arranged?" The football player questioned as he wiggled his eyebrows in Stefan's direction, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No." He simply replied and shrugged,not taking his eyes off of the dough.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway." Klaus shrugged before he took a seat across from him.

"Klaus, seriously…" Stefan stopped getting the dough ready and looked up, "I need to finish this up and then I need to go out and buy her a gift."

"Now, I'm sure that you have more than friendly feelings for her." Klaus told his friend as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not you, Klaus. When I say she's my best friend, I mean it." He shrugged because it was the truth, looking back down at the dough he began his ministrations again.

"Don't bring it up." He ordered as he rolled his eyes in his direction.

"Why? Tatia was your best friend a year ago, then the two of you hooked up and your friendship was ruined for good. I mean look at you now. She is the reason why you are how you are today." Stefan muttered calmly as he continued with the dough.

"Stefan, you don't know what happened between the two of us." Klaus spat, his hands clenching into fists.

"But I do." He sighed heavily.

The football player shook his head in Stefan's direction before he stood up and left the kitchen. He could never have a normal conversation with the younger Salvatore. Stefan was always too judgmental for that to happen.

After Klaus left, Stefan was finally left to himself and he immediately went back to preparing the homemade spaghetti for Caroline's birthday.

Stefan was going to go over to Caroline's dorm room and they were going to celebrate with Katherine. After their dinner, they were probably going to go out for some ice cream.

* * *

The next morning approached and Caroline awoke to the sound of Katherine's clapping and the music blaring from her iPhone. The blonde put the pillow over her face and tried to drown the noise out, but she wasn't very successful.

"Caroline!" Katherine shouted as she grabbed the pillow and threw it on her own bed, smiling at the birthday girl.

"I want to sleep." Caroline whined as she snuggled into her other pillow.

"Too bad!" She told her. "It's your birthday and the celebrating starts now."

Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at the time and her bright blue eyes widened.

"It's only six in the morning!" She cried out, irritation lacing her voice.

"Listen up, Forbes… I don't have any time for your whining today so you either get the fuck up or I'll make you get the fuck up." The curly-haired brunette warned her, stalking slowly to the bed before bouncing on it

"Can't you just let me sleep. This is the only day that I have off before the weekend." Caroline told her as she leaned against her bed and ran her fingers through her unruly blonde curls, pulling on the top blanket as she tried to get the brunette off the bed.

"No, I cannot let you sleep. Get your ass up!" Katherine ordered as she eyed Caroline pointedly, taking a small pillow and hitting her with it.

"Fine, fine…" The blonde sighed before she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"So, we have a lot planned for today!" Katherine told her excitedly as she clapped her hands and stood up from the bed.

"Since when are you so happy all the time? Aren't you supposed to be the bitch in our friendship?" Caroline asked, glancing back at Katherine with a playful glare.

"There are times when I can be a bitch, but I am not going to be a bitch to the birthday girl! Let's go and get breakfast." Katherine said with a smile as she playfully swatted Caroline's ass.

Caroline let out a little squeal and nodded before she left the dorm room and made her way to the bathroom. She would take a quick shower and then the two would go out for breakfast.

* * *

Once she was finished with her shower and dressed, the two left the dorm and made their way to Holmes Dining.

"Why aren't you dressed like the birthday girl is supposed to be dressed?" Katherine asked her even though she knew that it had something to do with Tyler and what he had done to her best friend.

"Because there isn't much of an occasion." Caroline shrugged.

"Care…" Katherine complained, linking her arm with the blonde.

"I know, I know… It's time I forgot what happened in Mystic Falls, but I just can't do it. Something is stopping me and the way that I am now is who I am going to be for the rest of my life." She muttered before pulling at Katherine.

"Wearing cardigans that your grandmother wears and wearing jeans that shouldn't have gone on the market in the first place is not you."

"Maybe a year ago it wouldn't be, but now…this is me." She sighed. "Kat, I really appreciate us going out and all, but let's not make my birthday into something it isn't. It's just a day that happens to be the day I was born."

"Okay," Katherine sighed. "I'm just saying… You can't put your life on hold because of something that should have never happened in the first place."

"He used me, Kat. He got into my pants and he made a fucking sex tape for the whole town to see. Can you understand what that feels like? He ruined me, Katherine. He ruined my life and I am moving on, but I can't do that if you keep bringing my wardrobe up. Just please… Stop." Caroline begged her as her voice broke.

"I am so sorry, Caroline. It was never my intention to hurt your feelings. I just… I don't like seeing you like this. You were always so happy and bubbly, but now…?" Her voice drifted off.

"I'm miserable and dull." The blonde finished for her before her vision began to blur with tears.

Katherine shook her head sadly before she put her arm around her and she brought her in for a hug.

"What he did is not your fault." Her best friend reassured her.

"It takes two to tango, Kat. Of course it was my fault." Caroline replied before she wiped at her unshed tears and swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

"Can we just enjoy your birthday today? Please? You deserve it." Katherine told her as a small smile graced her glossy lips before linking arms with her best friend again. Her doe brown eyes were lit up and smiling.

"Yeah… I think we both deserve a good day." Caroline smiled back at her.

* * *

Klaus got into his football gear and he quickly ran out onto the field and hands with his teammates. They had a big game coming up and they needed to get in as much practice as they could before if they wanted to win.

"Yo, Mikaelson!" Damon called out and Klaus swiveled around and jogged over to him quickly and without much thought.

"What's going on?" Klaus questioned as the two shook hands.

Damon had a smirk on his lips and his arms were crossed over his chest in a lazy manner. His raven-colored hair was all over the place and his bright blue eyes were lit up mischievously.

"Did you find someone to take to the shindig (I'm sorry I really just wanna say ye-haw lol) yet?" The older Salvatore questioned.

"I did," he nodded, his own smirk forming on his lips.

"How ugly is she? On a scale from one to ten?" Damon asked him.

"I'd say she broke the ugly scale." The football player shrugged.

"That's my boy." Damon winked. "I taught you well." He added as his smirk widened.

"I can't say I disagree." Klaus shrugged as he thought back to the girl that was going to win him one grand.

"What's her name?" Damon wondered as he fixed his black leather jacket.

"Uh… I can't remember, but I'm pretty sure her name starts with a 'c'. Carey maybe? Or Camille… I really don't know." The football player admitted.

"Of course you don't." Damon responded as he burst out laughing and doubled over.

Klaus joined in and the two laughed for a good couple of seconds before they stopped. They stood in a comfortable silence before the Brit spoke.

"Did you find anyone?" Klaus wondered as he put on his helmet and heard the whistle go off.

"Yeah… There is this ugly chick named Rose and when I say ugly, I mean fucking disgusting. Like, she can't dress for shit and she has a boyish haircut and wears no makeup..." Damon began. "That chick needs makeup because with her flat chest and boyish haircut, you can't even tell for sure if she is a chick or a dick. She looks horrible, Klaus. You should have seen her facial expression when I approached her. She didn't think twice about it before she gave me her answer." Damon told him boorishly as he felt his ego go through the roof.

"That's fucked up, man…" Klaus told him, because it was.

"Don't we all know it." He winked before he saluted his frat brother and left the field.

Klaus shook his head before he ran over to his football team and they began their drills that lasted for the next four hours.

Once Klaus was done with practice, he showered quickly and made his way back to his fraternity. He was exhausted after such an intense practice and as soon as he got to the fraternity, he made his way into his bedroom and plopped down on his bed.

He not even realizing it, Klaus fell into a deep slumber almost immediately and didn't wake up for five hours. He only woke up when he heard a knock on his door.

His eyes fluttered open and he groaned, but told the person to come in, sitting up as he did so.

Kol strolled into his brother's bedroom and he plopped down on the chair that was near the desk.

"What do you want?" Klaus questioned as he looked down at his phone.

"You slept for over five hours, brother. We had plans with Elijah at five." He told him as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Bloody hell… I missed my English Lit. class." Klaus groaned in annoyance as he ran his fingers through his messy hair, before glancing up at his brother.

"Yes, you did." His younger brother shrugged.

"Why did you just wake me up? You should have woken me up four hours ago." He told him.

It was almost six thirty in the evening and he was quite literally pissed off.

"I tried to, but you wouldn't wake up, so I just let you be."

"Yeah… Thanks for that, little brother. It's not like I have to keep my grades up in order to have our father actually be proud of me."

"Eh… He is proud of you. He just more proud of Elijah and Rebekah." Kol told him and shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Do you really not care about what father thinks of us?" Klaus asked him as he looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know what he thinks of us, Nik, He thinks that we're the blacksheeps of the family and he's right. He didn't want us joining a fraternity, but here we are. We don't listen to him, Nik. We take his money, but we don't listen to him. I feel like he is okay with that and I think that we should be okay with that as well."

"You're right…" He sighed.

"And the whole thing with Tatia, you, and Elijah… You know that he was always on Elijah's side. Tatia fucked the two of you over and you two are just getting back on good terms, so next time we have a meeting with our older brother, I say we go."

"You're right, Kol." Klaus sighed. "When did you get so wise?" He questioned as he eyed his brother with a small grin on his lips.

"I was always wise, big brother…" Kol shrugged before he stood up and left Klaus' bedroom.

* * *

Caroline and Katherine were waiting for Stefan to show up at their dorm room.

"Act surprised when he shows up, alright?" Katherine said to her as she put on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt.

The brunette knew that she didn't have to look extra good in front of her best friends because they would recognize her either way.

Caroline wore a pair of sweatpants as well and a black tank top.

"You know I'm sucky at lying." She told her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't care if you're sucky at lying. Stefan is going to kill me if he finds out that I told you about his surprise dish beforehand."

"Well, I can't argue with you on that one." Caroline shrugged as a small smile appeared on her lips.

Their day went by smoothly and they were hoping that it would continue in that matter.

"Go to the bathroom." The brunette ordered and Caroline did as she was told even though she didn't want to.

When she was out of her dorm room, she spotted her best friend's back and she quickly ran into the restroom.

Katherine heard a knock on the door and she opened it.

"Stef! You made it!" She beamed at him, making sure that she was being extra loud for Caroline to hear her.

"Of course I did." He smiled. "Where's the birthday girl?"

"She had to use the bathroom, but she should be back in like two minutes." The brunette told him.

"Alright. I hope you didn't tell her about the dish that I made for her."

"What? Of course not! You know that I'm good at keeping secrets, Stef. Set it down and get comfortable."

"I think I will." He shrugged before he plopped down on Caroline's bed.

Caroline walked into the dorm room exactly two minutes later and she looked over at Stefan with a big smile on her lips.

"You made it!" She told him as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"As if I would forget your birthday, Care." He told her before he stood up. "I made something for you."

"Oh?" She wondered.

He picky up the tray and removed the lid as he showed her the spaghetti.

"Oh my god! You made my favorite Italian dish!" She beamed at him.

"She told you beforehand, didn't she?" Stefan questioned as he set the tray down and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"What? No! Of course not."

"Yeah, she did." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Stef… I suck at keeping secrets. You know that." Katherine told him.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed.

"I still love it." Caroline told him before she hugged him tightly.

When the two separated, Katherine gave out some plastic plates and they each put some spaghetti in their plates.

Stefan put his plate down and he handed Caroline the jewelry box that he had.

"What's this?"

"Do you remember that time in high school when I accidently threw away the gold bracelet that your father gave you?"

"How can I forget?" She giggled.

"Yeah, well… I may or may not have found another bracelet that looks just like it."

"Wait… Are you saying that in that jewelry box is the bracelet that resembles the one my father gave me?"

"Open it," he nodded as he handed it to her.

Caroline opened the jewelry box and her eyes lit up happily.

"Oh my god… It looks just like it!" She told him as she took it out and looked at it with her eyes wide.

"I know," he shrugged as he smiled widely.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She thanked him as she put her own plate down and hugged him.

"You may not be my biological sister, but you are my sister, Caroline. You don't have to thank me." He told her.

When they had the food, they plopped down on the beds and ate. Stefan cracked some jokes and they laughed together like the best friends they were. As soon as they finished their dinner, they decided to stay in because they were all tired.

"Care, tell Stefan about your future boyfriend." Katherine urged her because she was bored.

"Hold on a minute… Did you finally find a guy that isn't a jerk?" He questioned.

"I think I may have." She told him as a big smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh yeah? What's his name?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson." She shrugged even though she felt all giddy on the inside.

"Niklaus Mikaelson? As in the football player?" He questioned as his eyebrows knit together and he bit down on his bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded. "Why do you look like that?" She questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"When did he ask you out?" Stefan wondered as his hands clenched into fists.

"He asked me out yesterday… Apparently, his fraternity is throwing a party."

"Aren't you a part of that fraternity, Stefan?" Katherine asked him.

"I am." He nodded. "Caroline, don't go." He begged her.

"What? Why?" She asked, the confusion evident in her voice.

"Just don't go. He isn't the guy for you. You'll find somebody else, but don't go." He told her as he shook his head frantically.

His blood was boiling at that point because his best friend did not deserve to have to go through something like she did back in Mystic Falls.

"Stefan, you're scaring me… Why don't you want me to go?"

"Care, just don't. Please. I need to get going." He told them before he jumped off of the bed and made his way towards the door.

Caroline and Katherine shared a look of confusion and the brunette quickly ran out after him. Caroline stood up and was about to head towards them when she heard what he was telling her.

"Katherine, do not let her. You have to promise me that you won't let her go."

"Stefan, what is this about? What's going on? She likes him and it looks like he likes her…"

"He doesn't like her, Kat. Please, just tell her to not go."

"Tell me why and I'll consider it." She told him as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched him pointedly.

Stefan groaned, but he nodded. His best friend was more important to him than his so-called frat brothers.

"The party that he asked her out to? It isn't a party… It's a competition." He told her as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Wh-what?" Katherine stuttered, not believing her ears.

"It's a competition between the brothers… They are competing for one grand and the person that wins will win because he has the ugliest date."

"No," Katherine shook her head, not believing it.

"Don't let her go." He said again before he walked away from her.

Caroline fell down to the floor and she shook her head in denial.

_This couldn't be true. No. No. No. What did she do to deserve this? Would her life ever get better or was she a lost cause?_

* * *

Thun, thun, thun! So, now you guys know what Tyler did and get ready for a flashback! Also, Klaus is an asshole and so is Damon... They don't say karma is a bitch for nothing ;)

Please Leave Feedback! I would love to see what it is y'all thought about this chapter!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! I am back with an update! I am seriously blown away by the response and I hope to have the next chapter out very soon! A big thank you to Lia for being an awesome beta :)

Enjoy!

(Also, if anybody would like to make me a new cover, please do!)

* * *

Katherine entered the dorm room after her conversation with Stefan and she was still speechless. She knew that there were certain guys at the University that were more beast than man, but she couldn't believe that one of them would do such a thing to Caroline. Katherine knew that her best friend had been through enough and she wasn't about to let Niklaus Mikaelson get away with hurting her. She was going to make sure that they got even.

The curly haired brunette spotted Caroline sitting by the door with a faraway look in her usual bright blue eyes.

"You heard," Katherine sighed as she shook her head sadly.

Caroline simply nodded before she stood up and walked over to her bed. She sat down on the bed slowly and before she could stop herself, she was crying.

"Caroline…" Katherine began as she thought about her words wisely. She knew that Caroline was in a fragile state at the moment and she didn't want to make it worse.

"Why- why would he do that to me? He doesn't- even know me…" The blonde stammered as she sniffled.

"He's a jackass, Care… Guys are assholes in general." The brunette told her because she knew that it was the truth from her own past experience.

"Why can't they all be like Stefan?" Caroline questioned as she looked over at her best friend with the moisture building up in her eyes.

"Because Stefan is one of a kind." Katherine responded as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder.

Caroline nodded in agreement and she looked down at her hands with uncertainty and sadness. She came to Michigan State to start a new life and now she was right back to square one. Caroline wondered if she would ever find the guy that she would spend the rest of her life with, but she assumed that she wouldn't considering that every guy that she had a crush on fucked her over someway or another. Katherine watched her best friend and her eyes filled with sadness. She could see how upset Caroline was by the way she held her posture. She was slouched over and her eyes didn't meet Katherine's. Katherine hated that her best friend was going through the same thing yet again. Caroline Forbes was one of a kind and she most definitely not deserve this.

"What should I do now?" Caroline wondered as she exhaled a heavy sigh.

"I recommend we get even." The brunette suggested as a small smirk crept onto her lips and the wheels in her head began turning.

"Get even? How?" She asked as her eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

"Well… If his fraternity is throwing such a fucked up party, I say we go and get even."

"Kat, I am not going to that party..." Caroline sighed as she shook her head frantically.

"Oh, come on! This is the perfect opportunity to show these son of a bitches that they're wrong."

"Wrong how? I mean look at me... I understand why he chose to ask me."

"No." Katherine immediately said. "I don't want you thinking like that. Niklaus Mikaelson is the scum of the Earth and we are going to get even with him. He won't even know what hit him!"

"Kat, what are you getting at exactly?" The blonde questioned as she eyed her best friend with curiosity in her watery blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I want you to call up Stefan." Katherine told her.

"What? Why?" Caroline frowned as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I want you to make sure that he doesn't do or say anything." The brunette shrugged.

"But, he has to... The party has to get cancelled or else a lot of girls are going to get hurt."

"Caroline, I'm telling you... If you call Stefan and tell him not to do anything, everything will work out."

"But the other girls." Caroline cried out.

"I have a plan for them as well."

"What plan exactly?" The blonde wondered as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Think that movie that Ryan Gosling-may god bless him and his perfect abs-and Emma Stone were in."

"Gangster Squad?" Caroline guessed.

"No. This isn't some gangster based plan, Care..."

"Well, the only other movie that I can think of is Crazy, Stupid, Love..." She recalled.

"Bingo," the brunette beamed from ear to ear.

"Wait... We aren't talking about a makeover, are we?" Caroline questioned as her bright blue eyes widened.

"Oh, we most definitely are." Katherine smirked.

"No. No way!" Caroline shook her head.

"Yes way. Do you want to get even with that motherfucker or what?" She questioned as she eyed her best friend pointedly.

Caroline thought about it and she soon began to nod. Yes, she wanted to get back at him for what he did. Because from now on, Caroline Forbes was done playing the good girl that always got hurt.

"That a girl." Katherine grinned mischievously before she handed the blonde her cell phone.

"Call Stefan and make sure that he doesn't fuck this up." The brunette ordered before she grabbed her pajamas and toiletries and left the dorm room.

When the blonde was alone, she looked down at the phone in her hands and she inhaled a deep breath before she dialed his number.

* * *

Stefan was almost at the fraternity when he heard his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He took out the phone and looked down at the caller I.D.

"Caroline," he sighed as he stopped and put the phone to his ear.

"Stefan?" He heard his best friend question.

"Yeah, it's me Care… Are you alright?" He asked, his voice taking on a worrisome tone.

"Uh, I'm getting there, but I need you to do something for me. Now, you may not like this plan, but I think that it's a good one, so you better have my back."

"Spill," he ordered as he walked over to one of the benches and sat down.

"Okay, well… I heard everything that you told Katherine and as much as I want you to march right into your fraternity and punch that asshole, we have a plan."

"You mean Katherine has a plan." He sighed heavily.

"Yes, Katherine has a plan. Now, are you going to let the birthday girl speak or are you going to interrupt again?" The blonde questioned as she laid down on her bed.

"My apologies, birthday girl." He chuckled. "What plan did the sly Katherine Pierce come up with now?" Stefan questioned.

"Okay, so… Your fraternity is having a competition: whoever brings the ugliest girl wins something, Katherine came up with an idea that will get back at all of the guys that wanted to participate in."

"Hold on… Please do elaborate because I am pretty confused at the moment."

"She is going to find all of the girls that they asked and she is going to give them a makeover, including me." Caroline told him as a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Wait… You still want the competition to happen? I mean really? I can call in an anonymous tip and it'll get cancelled."

"If you try and get it cancelled, the guys will know that you were involved. I don't want you getting hurt in the process, so just play along with it and when Saturday arrives, they won't know what hit them."

"Caroline… It's a great plan, but are you sure that you're up for it? You changed your whole look because of what happened back in Mystic Falls. I don't want you to go back there if it'll bring back the worst days of your life." He responded, his voice laced with concern.

"Stef, I thank you for your concern, but I am done getting stepped on. Klaus used me because he wanted to win a fucking competition. Tyler did the same except I didn't know that he had a hidden agenda. I want to get back out there, but I can't do that if I hide beneath these hideous clothes… I need to move past what happened to me and even though that video is still out there somewhere, I want to forget about it." She told him.

"Okay, okay… I won't say anything, but how do you expect me to be see him for the next couple of days and not kill him?" He asked her.

"I think you can do it, Stef… Just please… Do you remember that time in middle school when you played the lead in the school production?"

"How can I forget? I played Romeo after all." He retorted as the memory flashed through his head.

"Yes you did… Just think of this in that way. You are simply an actor that is pretending to like Klaus."

"I'm a sucky actor, but alright… I'll try and do it."

"Thanks, Stef! I also need you to ask around. Ask those that are participating who it is that they're bringing."

"Alright." He sighed.

"Thank you, Stefan, Really, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah… What are best friends for anyway?"

"Don't let Katherine hear you say that." She giggled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Stefan told her as he chuckled softly.

"Alright, goodnight!" She told him.

"Likewise," he said. "And Care?"

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," the blonde told him, genuinely happy.

* * *

_"Caroline! We have to get to the town square." Her mother called out for her._

_"Just a minute, mom!" The blonde called back as she plugged in the curling iron and waited for it to heat up._

_"Hurry up, sweetheart!" Liz ordered._

_Caroline rolled her at her mother's impatience and she quickly curled her hair. Once she was finished, she applied some makeup and put on her red blazer._

_As she descended the staircase, she spotted her mother and father standing in the foyer and smiling about something._

_"I'm ready!" She cried out and her parents looked over at her._

_"It's dark out, sweetheart… Why wear so much makeup?" Bill asked her as he eyed her pointedly._

_"Oh come on, daddy… I am going out in public…"_

_"Girls your age and their obsession with makeup. I will never understand this." Her father sighed heavily._

_"Alright, Bill. Caroline. It's time to go." Liz told them._

_The two nodded and the family of three left their house and made their way to the town square._

_Once they arrived at the town square, they immediately went their separate ways. Caroline ran over to her best friends Stefan and Katherine and she smiled at them brightly._

_"You're in a good mood." Katherine told her as a small smile crept onto her lips. "I take it your night with Mr. Sexy Lockwood went perfectly."_

_"It did," she blushed as she remembered the night before._

_"Ick… Seriously? I don't think I'm interested in knowing about your sex life, Care." Stefan told her as he shook his head in disgust._

_"Don't be such a prude, Stef." She teased him and Katherine smirked as she looked between her best friends._

_"So, tell me everything! How was it?" Katherine wondered._

_"And that is my cue to go to my male friends." Stefan told them as he eyed the both of them carefully before he left them to their own devices._

_"Now that he's gone… Spill the beans!" The curly-haired brunette urged her._

_"Well… We went to the Grill last night, but we quickly got bored because the bartender wouldn't give us any alcoholic beverages, so we decided to go to his place. His parents weren't at home, so we were alone and it kind of just happened." She shrugged._

_"So the two of you fucked in his living room?" Katherine wondered as her eyes lit up with mischief and interest._

_"No! I mean we were going to, but then he told me that it would be better if we went up to his bedroom and so we did." Caroline shrugged as she smiled dreamily at the memory._

_"How big is he?" The brunette questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest and her smile widened._

_"Kat!" Caroline cried out as her bright blue eyes widened._

_"Oh, come on! Tell me! I want to know if Tyler lived up to his nickname. You know… Big Dick Lockwood."_

_Caroline shook her head, she was about to tell her when she heard the sounds coming from the theater set._

_The chit chat around the town square immediately died down and all of the citizens that were there looked over at the theater set._

_"What the…?" Caroline began, but she quickly quieted down when she heard her voice._

_"Oh my god." Katherine said as she clamped a hand on her mouth._

_"Ka- Katherine… Tell me that that isn't what I think it is…" Caroline begged her as she felt the moisture building up in her eyes._

_"I- I don't know what it is." Katherine replied as her doe brown eyes widened in shock and confusion. Why would Tyler do such a thing? Especially to Caroline?_

_"TURN IT OFF!" The mayor ordered as he looked around the town square with anger in his dark eyes._

_Stefan ran up behind the girls and he quickly looked over at Caroline with his forest green eyes wide with worry._

_"Care…" He started, hoping that she was alright._

_"Is that? Is that me- me and Tyler?" Caroline stammered as she looked up at him with tears in her bright blue eyes. She didn't want to believe that Tyler would do such a thing. Not after all the secrets they had shared with one another. Not after what she gave to him._

_Stefan looked down at the ground, but he nodded slowly._

_"I'm sorry," he apologized even though he had nothing to do with the video._

_Caroline's world went black and Stefan was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Katherine and Stefan looked over at one another sadly and they shook their heads as they looked around the town square._

_Every one of them were looking over at the trio._

* * *

Caroline awoke with a start and she felt her heartbeat accelerate as the memory of what happened at the town square flashed through her mind.

She shook her head as she looked outside the window. She realized that it was still dark out and she couldn't help but feel anger.

Caroline shut her eyes and she sniffled before she realized that she had to stop hiding. She knew that the memory of what happened would taunt her forever if she didn't let it go.

She had to let it go and she was going to start by getting back at Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

There you have it! Now, I know there was no Klaus, but I hope to have him in the next chapter! Did ya'll like it? Yes? No? Maybe?

Please Leave Feedback! Also, let me know if you'd like some more flashbacks!

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am with an update and I apologize for it taking a bit longer! I am really blown away by the response and I just want to thank you all for being lovely and enjoying this idea!

A big thank you to my amazing beta, Lia and a big thank you to Giulia for the lovely new cover that she made for me :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Stefan's alarm went off and he awoke almost immediately because he had a lot to do. He was going to make sure that Klaus paid for asking Caroline to the party. He wanted that son of a bitch to suffer because he knew that he hurt her feelings and she didn't deserve to have to go through something like that again.

He made his way downstairs and he spotted some of the guys sitting in the living room. They were playing cards and drinking soda. The sound of the laughter made Stefan shake his head because he couldn't understand how they were perfectly fine with what it was that they were doing.

"Stef! You're finally awake." Damon beamed in his direction.

"Yes, I am. It's almost the afternoon and I have a class that I have to get to."

"Oh, right… That class that you have with your lady friends." His older brother realized thinking about Katherine and Caroline. Damon knew that the trio was still inseparable and would always stick together. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he wished he had friends like that.

Damon knew that he could ask Caroline to accompany him, but he decided against it because he knew that she has been through enough with the whole Tyler thing.

"Now hold on a damn second! Your little brother actually speaks to girls? Since when?" Enzo questioned, feigning surprise. Klaus and Kol were seated there and they burst out laughing because of how high Enzo's voice was getting. Enzo and Kol were the jokesters of their fraternity and they almost always knew how to make their fellow frat brothers laugh.

"Yes, Enzo. Believe it or not, I can talk to women." He shrugged as he plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Well then, why don't you ask some ugly girl to the party tomorrow?" Klaus questioned as he looked over at the younger Salvatore with a playful smile on his full lips.

Stefan's eyes darkened and he could feel his blood begin to boil. He wanted to punch that motherfucker hard, but he had to keep himself in control for his best friend.

He inhaled a deep breath before he looked Klaus straight in the eyes.

"I think I may." He retorted as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Who are you and what have you done to my little brother?" Damon questioned as he looked over at Stefan with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I've been thinking and I think that it's time I became an actual frat brother. I know that I am always judgey, but that is going to change starting today."

"Why the sudden change in heart?" Kol asked him cautiously as he looked Stefan over.

"Because I've been thinking and now that I look back at everything, I realize that if I want to stay in this fraternity, I am going to have to start participating and acting like an actual frat brother."

"Wow," Enzo whispered in awe.

"Wise words, my friend." Klaus complimented as he smiled at the younger Salvatore.

Stefan returned the smile and he got comfortable on the couch because there was still forty minutes left before he had to get to the lecture.

"So, who are you guys bringing to the shindig that my brother is throwing?" He questioned as he looked between them with curiosity in his forest-green eyes.

* * *

Caroline was already awake when Katherine began to shuffle about in her bed. The blonde looked over at her best friend with a small smile on her lips.

"Why are you already up?" Katherine questioned as she rubbed at her eyes.

"I've been up since six a.m." She told her as she stood up and walked over to her book bag.

"Six a.m.? Why? What have you been doing for the past five and a half hours?" The brunette wondered as she removed the scrunchy from her hair.

"I have been thinking about what I am going to wear tomorrow night." Caroline admitted as she walked back to the desk and handed her best friend the sketch pad.

There was a sketch of a strapless dress in the center of the page and the brunette looked over at her with a big smile on her lips.

"You're back," she realized.

"I'm back and I am ready to conquer." Caroline nodded in agreement as she looked down at the sketch in her friend's hands.

"Are you going to be able to finish this up by tomorrow night?" Katherine wondered, genuinely curious.

"I'll have it done by tonight. I just need to buy some material and then I can get started on it. The designer building has a couple of sewing machines and I'm pretty good with the teacher, so I'm sure she'll let me use it." Caroline told her as she stretched.

"Alright, you can work on the dress and me and Stefan will go around and find the girls."

"Oh no, I am going to do both. I want to see those girls because I know what they are going to feel once we tell them about tomorrow night. They'll be heartbroken…"

"Just like you were last night." Katherine sighed as she shook her head sadly.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I am going to try and make them feel better." The blonde added.

"Alright," Katherine smiled. "We're going to do this even though the 'party' is in less than forty eight hours and we are going to succeed."

"That's the spirit," Caroline winked before the two quickly got ready for their afternoon class. They would be done with the class by one thirty and then they were going to get started.

Once they were dressed and ready, they quickly left their dorm room to find out who the other girls were.

Katherine and Caroline waited outside the lecture hall and Caroline spotted Stefan heading towards them.

When he got to the duo, he handed them a piece of paper with the other girls names.

"Are these all of the names?" Katherine asked him as she looked the list over.

"Yeah, those are the names." Stefan nodded. "So, I take it that we're still doing this?" He added, his voice serious.

"Oh yeah," Katherine nodded and Caroline smiled widely.

"They are not going to know what hit them." Caroline said as she thought back to the sketch of the dress that was in her sketch pad.

"Good. They're all assholes and they deserve the worst." Stefan shrugged because he didn't feel bad at all.

"Don't we all know it." Caroline agreed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

After their lecture was over, the three split up in search for the other girls because they had to already tell them about everything that was going on.

The trio knew that it would be difficult considering that they didn't even know half of the girls that were on the list, but they were going to make an effort and hopefully it would work.

They met once again a couple of minutes later. Caroline already had Rose with her. Katherine was with a tanned brunette that was named Bonnie and Stefan was with a girl named Maggie.

"Why are we here?" Maggie questioned as she looked them over with confusion in her dark eyes.

"All will be explained very soon. Can the three of you ladies just stick together for a little while? We need to find some others." Stefan told them.

"Others? For what?" Bonnie wondered as she looked over at Katherine.

Bonnie knew Katherine because they were in the same English Lit. class, but she didn't know the two others.

"Bonnie, just be a little patient. We need to find some other girls." Katherine told her.

"What are their names?" Rose wondered. "We may know them."

"Tessa Jameson, Annabelle Actin, Cassandra Taylor, Camille O'Connell, Jayline Hemten, and Elena Gilbert."

"I know that Tessa and Cassandra have physics right now." Bonnie told them.

"Alright, I'll find them. I'm guessing that they're in the science building?" Stefan questioned and Bonnie nodded.

"Okay, Stefan find the two of them and meet us here in the cafeteria." Caroline told him.

He nodded before he quickly ran off and left the girls to themselves.

"Do you guys know any of the others?" The blonde wondered as she looked between them.

"Annabelle, Camille, and Jayline live in my dorm building." Maggie told them.

"What building is that?" Caroline wondered.

Maggie told her the directions and Caroline nodded before she made her way to the dorm building that was right next to hers.

Katherine was left alone with the three girls and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Have any of you heard of an Elena Gilbert?"

"Her name sounds familiar, but I really don't know where she is." Rose sighed.

"Damn… I guess I'll just have to ask around for her." The brunette sighed.

"Good luck," Rose smiled kindly in her direction.

Katherine thanked her before she left the three girls to themselves.

Katherine took off in the direction of the library because she assumed that this Elena Gilbert was probably there studying. The brunette assumed this because she thought that this Elena girl was the type of girl that studied all day and then went back home and slept.

When she arrived at the library, she looked around the place and decided to ask around to see if anyone had ever heard of this Elena Gilbert before.

She made her way towards a guy that was reading a History textbook and she sat down across from him.

He looked over at her and his blue eyes widened when he noticed her.

"Elena?" He questioned.

"What? No, but I am looking for an Elena Gilbert." She told him even though she was confused as to why he called her by the girl's name.

"What do you mean? You are her…" He breathed out as he put his hand on his mouth and shook his head.

His blue eyes widened and Katherine looked him over with confusion in her brown eyes.

"Listen up…?" She questioned.

"Matt," he replied.

Katherine nodded and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen up, Matty Blue Blue… Do you know a girl named Elena Gilbert? Yes? No? Maybe? I really don't have all day here." She sighed heavily as she eyed him pointedly.

"Are you like trying to surprise me with this new look of yours? I see that you dodged the glasses and got a wardrobe change and I have to say, you look pretty damn good." He shrugged, still believing that she was his best friend.

"Matt?" A voice from behind Katherine spoke.

Matt looked up and his jaw dropped when he noticed his best friend standing and her look alike sitting across from him.

"Are- are the two of you identical twins, or something?" He questioned as he stood up and looked between them.

"Are you on crack?" Katherine questioned as she looked into his eyes in hopes that she would see red veins all over the place.

"Excuse you… Please do not be rude to my best friend." The girl cried out as she put the textbook down on the table.

Katherine huffed in annoyance and she stood up before she looked over at the girl.

Her brown eyes widened and she could feel her heart fall as she took in the sight of the girl that stood opposite her.

"You- you're me…" Katherine realized.

"And you're me…" She retorted as she gasped in complete and utter shock.

"Technically, you two are completely different, but you just have the same outer appearance. That happens when an egg splits and two sperms cling onto them…" Matt told them even though he knew that it was probably a bad time considering that the two looked like they just met.

"Students, keep it down." The librarian hissed as she gave them the evil eye.

"This isn't happening. Nope… Totally not happening." Katherine shook her head and Elena nodded in agreement.

"How is this possible?" Elena wondered as she looked over at the girl who had the same face as she did.

The only difference was that Elena had her hair up and straight while Katherine had her hair down and curly. Elena also didn't wear any makeup and she had big glasses that were too big for her face, making her look more than a little bit awkward.

"Like I said before…"

"Shut up, Matt." The two girls ordered in unison as they looked over at him with their eyes dark.

"Waoh! You two really are identical twins!" Matt cried out as he clapped his hands together and looked between them with his eyes wide.

"I am going to have to ask the three of you to take your conversation outside." The librarian told them sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, ma'am." Matt nodded before he grabbed his belongings and motioned for Elena to grab her textbook.

Once the trio was outside, Elena shut her eyes and shook her head because she couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"How is this possible?" Katherine questioned as she thought back to her parents that were in Mystic Falls.

"Were you adopted?" Elena questioned.

"As far as I know, no… I look exactly like my mother when she was my age, so no… I don't think that I am the one that is adopted. Are you adopted?" She wondered as she put her finger under her chin in a thinking manner.

"I don't know," she admitted as she shook her head in confusion.

"Wow… This is absolutely amazing!" Matt told them as he beamed from ear to ear.

"Matt, I do love you, but do you think that you can hold off with the comments? I just found out that I may be adopted and have an identical twin sister. I need some time to register this whole thing." Elena told him as she looked over at him with a pout on her lips.

"Fine, fine… I have to get to my next class anyway." He shrugged before he leaned into his best friend's cheek and gave her a reassuring kiss there. He waved at Katherine and she smiled before he left them.

When the two were alone, Elena motioned towards a bench and they sat down quickly.

"I don't understand how this is possible." Elena sighed heavily as she put her face in her hands.

"Are your parents good to you?" Katherine questioned even though she knew that her worry would probably tarnish her reputation.

"They are. I have a little sister, Her name is Davina," Elena told her.

"What are your parents names?" The curly-haired brunette wondered.

"David and Diana," she told her. "What about you?"

"Well… I have an annoying little brother named Jeremy. I guess I should say he's our annoying little brother and my- our parents names are Grayson and Miranda." Katherine clarified as she tried to get used to using 'our' and not 'my'.

"Why did they give me up?" Elena wondered.

"I don't know…" She sighed. "Elena, I know that this has come to a surprise for you, but I need you to come with me. It's really important."

"But I don't even know your name." She sighed.

"Katherine… My name is Katherine Pierce." She told her as a small smile graced her lips.

"Katherine… That's a pretty name." Elena smiled back.

"Thanks… You have a pretty name as well."

"So, why do you want me to come with you?" She questioned, curiously.

"I- there's something that you have to know, but I can't tell you what it is. Not yet at least…"

"I shouldn't trust you because I just met you, but I think that you're being honest. Okay, let's go." She nodded before the two stood up.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, Katherine realized that everybody was already there.

Caroline spotted her before she did Elena and she quickly made her way towards her.

"Is everything okay?" The blonde questioned, her voice laced with worry.

"Uh, yeah…" Katherine nodded and Elena made herself known before she smiled at the blonde that was standing in front of her.

"Wha- what the…?" Her voice trailed off as she looked between the duo frantically.

"I have an identical twin sister, apparently." The curly-haired brunette told her best friend as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Caroline looked between the girls and she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"We can actually talk about this after tomorrow night. We have a task, Care…" Katherine told her before she smiled at Elena and made her way to the center of the room.

"Ladies," Katherine began as Caroline and Stefan stood beside her.

"Were you asked to a party tomorrow night?" She questioned as she looked between them all.

They nodded in unison and Katherine shook her head.

"Well… I need you all to ready yourselves for these news because its pretty sucky." She warned them and Katherine took over.

"I am one of you and I have been through the same thing that you have all been through. You fell prey to men who are more beast than human and they believe that they have won, but they haven't."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie wondered as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"They asked you ladies out because they wanted to win a competition."

"What type of competition?" Annabella, a petite girl, questioned.

"A competition for who brought the ugliest date." Stefan told them as he sighed heavily.

Various emotions ran through the crowd a couple of them being sadness, shock, and anger.

"You're apart of that fraternity, aren't you?" Jayline asked him, her voice angry.

"I would hate to admit it, but yes. I am apart of that fraternity."

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you with them planning this sick party?" Elena asked as she stepped forward and put her hands on her hips.

"Because I am not like them." He told her as a small smile crept onto his lips.

She was beautiful, he thought.

"How do we know that you're telling us the truth?" Maggie questioned as she looked between the trio with confusion in her dark eyes.

"Because we wouldn't lie about this. It is the truth and we have to come together and get back at them." Katherine told them all.

"Revenge?" Some of the girls wondered.

"Revenge, indeed." Caroline smiled mischievously as she crossed her arms over her chest looking over the group of girls.

* * *

There you have it! I know, still no klaroline interaction, but please be patient with me! It's coming :D I hoped y'all liked the twist with Katherine and Elena! I wasn't going to have Elena in this fic, but for some reason I had to, so wala!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am finally back with an update and I just want to apologize for the long wait! School was hectic, but now that I am on break, I can get back into the swing of things :)

I would like to thank Mafalda for being an amazing beta and for cheering me on :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline awoke to the sound of a woman clearing her throat. She rubbed her eyes because she couldn't seem to get used to the light, but as soon as she was able to, she looked over at the woman.

"Have you been in here the whole night?" The woman asked her as she placed her purse on the table.

"I- I guess so." The blonde nodded as she got all of her belongings together.

"Uh huh… Now, do tell me who you are because I have never seen you before." The professor urged.

"My name is Caroline Forbes." Caroline quickly responded as she looked over at the dress that was hanging on one of the stools.

It looked stunning and she just had to make sure to embroider it.

"Well, Miss. Forbes… You do understand that it is against the rules to be in here without my permission, yes?" She questioned as she walked over to the blonde and looked over at the strapless red dress.

"Yes, I know… Please do forgive me." Caroline begged her as she tried to fix her unruly curls.

She usually kept her hair in a ponytail, but she assumed that the scrunchy fell during the night.

"What time is it?" The blonde asked as her bright blue eyes widened.

"Eight a.m."

"Oh no! Shit, shit, shit! Professor Sommers… I do apologize for coming in here without your permission, but I really do have to go. Please just let me off the hook until tomorrow morning at least…" The blonde begged and hoped that the professor would allow her to go.

"Now why would I do that? Were you to be my student, I'm sure that I would have allowed you to go, but since you're not, I'm afraid that I can't give you the same treatment." The orange-haired woman shrugged.

"Professor Sommers…" Caroline started.

"Tell me, Caroline… Why did you come in here without my permission?"

"I needed some of the equipment because I have somewhere to be tonight."

"Actually… I think that you are going to be stuck here with me." Jenna shrugged as a small smile graced her lips.

"Professor Sommers… I don't think you understand that I have to be there tonight. It is important that I go because I just- I just have to." She sighed heavily.

"Where is it that you have to be tonight, Miss. Forbes. I reckon that it isn't in the library considering that dress is not appropriate attire."

"I can't tell you that, Professor Sommers… Just please believe me."

"I don't see why I should do that. This is the first time that I have seen you and if I can say so myself, it isn't the greatest first impression." She shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Professor Som-" Caroline started.

"I want you to be in this classroom by seven p.m." Jenna told her. "You're excused," she added because she realized that the blonde wasn't leaving.

"Professor Sommers, please let me explain."

"I thought you couldn't tell me where it is that you're headed tonight." She said as her eyebrows knit together.

"I can't, but I have to if I want to be there."

"Alright then. Do tell me where it is that you're going…" She told her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"There is a party tonight and I have to be there because I have to…" The blonde started, but sighed because she knew that there was a good chance that the party would get cancelled if an authority figure called in and complained.

"You have to what?"

"I have to get even." Caroline finally admitted.

"Do elaborate, Miss. Forbes." Jenna said as she sat down on a stool.

"I can't because if I tell you what this party is actually about, you'll call in and get it cancelled and then my plan for justice will go down the drain with the hopes of about ten other girls."

"I was a teenager once too, you know…" The professor defended as she shook her head in irritation.

"I know and I'm sorry if that came out the wrong way… I'm just really nervous right now."

"I can see that." She nodded. "I'll let you off the hook if you tell me what this party is about and why you have to be there."

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't call the board. I need you to promise this to me because this party has to go on."

"I don't have to promise anything, Caroline." Jenna told her as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at her.

"You're not going to let me go if I don't tell you, are you?" The blonde guessed as she fixed the glasses that were perched on her nose.

"Nope," she shook her head even though she knew that she was getting annoying.

"Okay, fine…" Caroline gave up because she knew that this wasn't a battle that she was going to win.

Jenna smiled and she urged the blonde to continue.

"A fraternity is throwing a party and they have made it their mission to invite the 'ugliest' girls in the University to it because they are having some sort of competition."

"Woah, déjà vu." Jenna said as she recalled her younger years.

"What?" The blonde questioned her voice laced with confusion.

"During my freshman year of college I kind of just gave up and I didn't really care how I looked and so there was a guy... He was a part of a fraternity and I thought that he was the most beautiful man that I have ever seen-" Jenna began, but Caroline interrupted her.

"Hold up… The same thing happened to you?" Caroline questioned, her eyes wide.

"Yup," she nodded.

"Did you find out at the party or before then?" The blonde wondered, her interest piqued.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't as lucky as you… I went to that party and I made a fool out of myself, but right after that I got my shi- stuff together and got back at him."

"It's alright to curse in front of me, Professor Sommers… You are human after all." Caroline shrugged as she sat down on the chair.

"I know it is, but it isn't exactly professional." Jenna told her as the memory of what happened all those years ago flashed through her mind.

"I guess," Caroline agreed. "What happened when he saw you again?" The younger girl wondered, genuinely curious.

A smirk crept onto her lips and she looked down at her wedding ring.

Caroline noticed the way the professor looked down at her wedding ring and her jaw dropped slightly.

"You ended up marrying him?" She guessed as her voice cracked.

"I did," Jenna nodded.

"Bu- but why?"

"I hated him with every fiber of my being, but he continued to try and get my attention and I just couldn't deny my feelings for him. Of course I played hard to get because if I didn't that would have meant that he won and I wasn't about to let that happen. Alaric and I have a really interesting relationship, but I do love him and I will always remember what he did to me, but he's a wonderful guy once you get to know him and I can't say that I regret my decision to marry him."

"Alaric? As in one of the history professor's that work here?" Caroline wondered as her eyes widened even more.

Jenna nodded and a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Wow," Caroline mumbled as she shook her head at the news.

"I know," Jenna laughed. "And do all of the girls know what they're headed into?"

"They do," the blonde nodded. "My friends and I made sure of that." She added as a smile spread across her face.

"Well…" Jenna began. "You kept your end of the bargain and now I think it's my turn to return the favor." She told her as she motioned towards the door.

"I can go?" Caroline asked her as she quickly stood up and reached for her dress.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Thank you," she said as she smiled at her.

Caroline turned away from her and made her way towards the door and as she put her hand on the door knob, Jenna stopped her.

"If you need to use this classroom for anything, let me know and I'll let you."

Caroline swiveled around and she nodded, genuinely thankful to the woman that was so open to helping her out after she admitted everything.

"Thank you, Professor Sommers." She smiled.

"And Caroline?" Jenna questioned.

"Yes?" The blonde retorted.

"There is always room for you in this program… I don't know if fashion design is what you want to do in the future, but if it is, I think you'll be great at it. After all, that dress really is something else." The woman complimented her.

"I'll definitely think about it." She smiled brightly.

Jenna nodded and she motioned for her to go.

"Get back at those fools and tell me what happened afterwards."

"Will do," she giggled before she left the professor to her own devices.

* * *

As soon as Caroline returned to the dorm room, she dropped the dress on the chair and plopped down on her bed as the exhaustion took over. Her neck was aching badly considering that she slept in the classroom and she just wanted to rest for a little while.

A screech was heard and the blonde jumped up immediately. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest and she could barely hear anything but the sound of her accelerated heartbeat.

"What the hell?" Katherine questioned as she rubbed her eyes and looked between her best friend and her long lost sister.

"I- I, uh…" Caroline started because she was still trying to understand what was going on.

"I'm so sorry." Elena apologized before she quickly stood up and put her hands together.

"It's fine," Caroline reassured her. "I just didn't think that you would be here at this hour." The blonde quickly told her.

"After you made your way to the design department, Elena and I decided that we should get to know one another some more and so we came back here. The time got away from us and so we ended up having a sleepover." Katherine told her, her voice apologetic.

"Kat, you don't have to explain yourself." Caroline told her because it was true.

"I know, I know… We were going to share my bed, but it looks like we have something else in common other than our looks- we both hate having to share a small bed, and when you didn't come back, I told her that it would be okay."

Elena nodded in agreement as she reached for her sweater and smiled at the blonde.

"Listen guys," Caroline started. "I am really happy for you both because finding out that you have an identical twin sister isn't something that happens often. I want the two of you to have as much time together as possible, so please… I can always sleep over at Stefan's."

"What about Klaus?" Katherine questioned.

"Klaus can go suck a dick." She shrugged before the trio burst out laughing. "Elena, who asked you out to the party?" Caroline wondered, genuinely curious.

"Some guy named Xavier," Elena told her before she walked over to the door.

"Are you already leaving, 'Lena?" Katherine asked her, her voice sad.

"Unfortunately, I have too… I have a huge physics exam in an hour and I just need to cram a bit before I head over there and take it."

"Oh…" The curly haired brunette sighed.

"I'll be back right after though." She reassured her. "Where should I go?"

Katherine looked over at Caroline with a questioning expression on her face and a ghost of a smile appeared on the blonde's lips.

"Meet us in front of the design department."

"Design department?" Katherine questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I kind of slept over there and then Professor Sommers saw me and she made me tell her what was going on. After that, she told me that she would love to help out if it was necessary."

"Professor Sommers?" Elena asked as her jaw dropped a tiny bit.

Caroline nodded as she removed her glasses and placed them down on the computer table.

"Uh- she's my cousin." The brunette admitted.

"You- your cousin?" The blonde asked her as her eyes widened in disbelief."

"Mhm," Elena nodded.

"Holy shit… I can only imagine what her reaction will be when she sees the two of us side by side." Katherine said as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Hopefully it'll be a normal reaction because she is pregnant and I don't want the shock of her learning about us to put her or my unborn niece or nephew in danger."

"Wait, she's pregnant?" Caroline asked her.

"Yeah," Elena replied, a smile on her lips. "Darnit!" The brunette cried out as she looked down at her watch.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked her, her voice laced with worry.

"I have to run." She sighed heavily before she put her hand on the door knob. "I'll see you ladies in a bit." Elena smiled.

"Good luck!" Katherine and Caroline said in unison before the brunette left them alone.

Once the two were alone, Caroline reached for her dress and she showed it to Katherine with a big smile on her face.

"You finished it!?" Her best friend asked as she reached for it.

Her doe brown eyes were wide because the dress looked like it came from a very expensive designer brand and she knew that it would look stunning on the blonde that stood before her.

"The stitching was harder than I thought it would be, but I was finally able to finish it up." She smiled. "Is it nice?" Caroline added as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously.

"Nice!? It's gorgeous and you are going to look so hot." Katherine reassured her as she beamed from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Kitty Kat." The blonde said.

* * *

Stefan descended the stairs and he noticed that his frat brothers were getting ready for that night.

"Stefan, you're finally awake!" Damon beamed as he threw a pack of chips at him.

"I am, yeah…" He sighed. "What are you guys doing?"

"Getting ready for the little party that we're throwing tonight." Damon shrugged as he motioned for him to grab a six pack of beers.

"Some party," Stefan teased even though he was hating the mere idea of it even more now that it was getting closer.

Klaus came up behind him and slapped him on the back in greeting before he reached for the pack of chips and opened them up.

"Did you find yourself a date?" He asked him as he took out a chip and threw it into his mouth.

"I did," Stefan nodded even though he really didn't.

He was going to bring Katherine over because the trio had some big plans to get back at his frat brothers for what they tried to pull. Stefan knew that the evening was going to be filled with a number of different things.

"What's her name?" Damon wondered as he eyed the bag of chips in Klaus' hands.

"Don't worry about it, big brother." Stefan winked before he walked away from them.

"You're not gonna help us setup?" The Brit chided.

"I have things to do, Klaus… I'll be back soon enough." Stefan proclaimed.

Once Stefan was outside, he reached for his cell phone and called up Katherine.

"Hello?" He heard her say on the other end of the line.

"Where should I meet you guys?" He asked as he looked down at his watch.

"Meet us in front of the design department." Katherine responded before she hung up on him.

* * *

The girls were probably starting to gather and Katherine and Caroline had to get there before they did because the blonde had to speak to the professor.

"Care, are you ready to go?" Katherine questioned as she reached for the huge makeup kit that she had.

"Just about," the blonde retorted as she wiped her damp blonde hair.

Earlier on, Caroline decided to touch up her roots because she knew that they had to look fabulous. The blonde had to admit that she was feeling a whole lot better knowing that she was about to return to her actual self. Since the beginning of her freshman year at Michigan, she hasn't exactly been feeling like herself because she didn't look like herself. Caroline knew that she changed her whole outer appearance because she wanted to forget about what he put her through, but she knew now that she couldn't put a facade over what she was really feeling. Caroline had to step up and move past what happened to her because if she wouldn't, her whole life would be ruined. Tyler was gone and they were never going to see each other again, so Caroline knew that it was time to put her past behind her and look towards the future.

"Care…?" Katherine wondered as she looked over at her with confusion in her doe brown eyes.

"Huh?" She asked as she got out of her reverie.

"Are you alright?" Katherine asked, her tone worried.

"Alright?" Caroline said. "I'm perfect," she smiled before she hung the towel on the chair and reached for her dress.

"Good," her best friend beamed.

"Ready?" She asked her.

Katherine nodded and the two took off towards the design department.

* * *

A couple of hours later, all of the girls stood in a single file line and the trio looked them over with approving eyes. They all looked wonderful and Stefan couldn't help but steal a number of glances at Elena. He didn't understand why he was so attracted to her because that was kind of weird considering that she looked exactly like his childhood best friend, but he couldn't deny what he was starting to feel for her.

He thought that Elena was beautiful no matter how she looked and he hoped that maybe she would give him a chance sooner rather than later.

"Stefan?" Katherine questioned as she noticed the look in his forest green eyes.

"Hm?" He mumbled as he cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to go back to the fraternity? We're going to be heading over there in half an hour.

"Do I have to?" He wondered, his voice sad.

"Yes," she nodded before she motioned towards the door.

"Fine," he shrugged before he said goodbye to all of the girls.

They smiled back at him and with that Stefan made his way towards the door. He passed Jenna and Jenna put her hand on his arm and he stopped.

He looked over at her with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Jenna sighed before she began to speak.

"Is my cousin's sister a good person?" Jenna whispered.

"One of the best," he reassured her.

The professor nodded and she let go of his arm. Jenna couldn't believe what was going on and she was thankful to them for not springing the news on her, but she couldn't say that she was completely okay with the fact that Elena had a sister.

Katherine walked over to Jenna and she had a small smile on her lips.

"Caroline and I are really grateful to you for allowing us to use this room. We wouldn't have been able to help all of the girls without it."

"You're welcome, Katherine… I'm just glad that my cousin is going to get back at the douche that asked her out in the first place."

"So am I," The curly-haired brunette giggled before she spotted Caroline entering the classroom.

Caroline looked stunning and it seemed as though the best friend that she had back in high school was the same, but with a lot more confidence.

"It's time to head over there." The blonde told her before she smiled at Jenna.

"The dress looks wonderful on you, Caroline." Jenna complimented as she nodded her head in approval.

"Thank you," the blonde blushed as she smoothed out her dress.

"Have you thought about our earlier conversation?" The redhead questioned as her eyes lit up in curiosity.

"I have and I think I just might join… I've always been into fashion and I think I should give fashion design a chance."

"That is fantastic!" Jenna clapped her hands together excitedly. "Now, I won't keep you ladies here any longer… Head right over to that fraternity and get back at them good."

"We will," the blonde reassured her as she rubbed her hands together.

Jenna nodded quickly before she left the classroom and left them all alone.

Katherine turned to the other girls and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's time to go, ladies. Are we ready?"

They all nodded in unison and the duo smiled.

"Good," they said.

The girls got to the fraternity right on time and they waited for Stefan's phone call.

"I'm nervous," Rose said out loud as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Don't be nervous, Rose." Katherine quickly said. "All will be well and once those sons of bitches see you ladies they'll wish they never came up with this competition in the first place."

Rose nodded and she looked over at the other girls who had their game faces on. They were all nervous, but they had to put that away if they wanted to come out the victors.

Caroline's phone rang and she took it out and looked down at the caller i.d. before she put it to her ear.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah," he responded before the line went dead.

"It's time," Caroline smiled as she motioned for them to go forward.

Bonnie knocked on the door and one of the guys came to the door and his smile fell almost immediately when he noticed that they all looked different.

"Can we come in?" Bonnie questioned, her voice innocent and sweet.

"Of course," he quickly nodded as he opened the door wider.

All of the frat brothers stood together and their eyes widened as the ladies came in one by one.

Caroline came in last and her eyes immediately found Klaus' and a smirk crept onto her lips.

Klaus' jaw dropped slightly as he took the sight of the blonde in. He rubbed his eyes because he couldn't believe that she looked so stunning. She wore a tight red dress that showed off her curves perfectly and her blonde curls cascaded seductively down her back. Her glasses were gone and she had light makeup on. Caroline's smile was perfect and he bit down on his bottom lip because he knew he fucked up badly.

"Boys…" Caroline started. "I say we spice things up a bit." The blonde added.

_I'm fucked_, Klaus realized.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright and I hope you lovelies are still interested :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
